


Human Space Heater

by Rickster



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adjusting, Basically theres a fight then some 'I'm sorry' cuddles, Fighting, First time living together, Fluff, M/M, Mention of OCD, OOC, Resolution, Swearing, based on a comic, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickster/pseuds/Rickster
Summary: Loving someone and living with someone are very different tasks. Especially when you have different ideas on what 'clean' means.*based on a cute tumblr comic you can see in the notes*Rated General, but there is swearing.





	Human Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb I did based on the comic that you can find at the end notes that I used as a prompt cause I think it's cute as all hell. 
> 
> For anyone who follows my main story I think I might do the odd little one shot like this for fun every now and again. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a prompt if you want! No promises, but I love getting new ideas.

Mark hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch and as he slowly came to his body rebelled against him. He grumbled a bit, squinting at the light above him, the harsh incandescent not pleasant to wake up to. He stretched his stiff muscles, neck sore from its position on the arm rest of the couch. He moved his knee and felt it hit something hard. Looking down he saw Sean sitting on the ground, back against the couch, nose in a book. 

Sean glanced at him from the corner of his eye after Mark’s knee bumped his head, face unreadable. Mark grumbled out an apology, directing his gaze to the ceiling. He remembered why he had been on the couch in the first place.

The two of them had had a fight about the state of the apartment. They had only just recently moved in together, and they were quickly realising how different it was to live with your significant other versus just being at each other’s place all the time.

Mark was a fairly messy person. Sean knew this, they had been dating for almost two years prior to moving in. He’d been in his previous apartment many times before, Sean often spending their time together cleaning. Mark also knew how meticulous Sean was in his own maintenance, his old place being impeccably clean majority of the time.

Mark had gotten home from his night shift only to be found at the mercy of Sean’s anger. 

“What the fuck is this?” Sean yelled at Mark, gesturing to the kitchen.

“Uh, it’s the kitchen as far as I can tell,” Mark bit back, dropping his bag and jacket on the kitchen stool. They had been fighting almost every day for the whole week and the last thing Mark wanted after his shift was to come home and be berated.

“You told me you would clean this place up before you went to work. I’ve been asking you to all week and you _ promised _ me you would. For fucks sakes, it’s not that hard.” Sean was seething and Mark felt guilt rise in him along with frustration. He had told Sean that he’d clean, and he knew this was mostly on him. Sean had been asking him all week to clean up the kitchen and he had done some, but clearly it wasn’t to Sean’s standards. It wasn’t like the place was a mess. The sink was full of dishes yeah, and the recycling needed to be taken out but other than that it was mainly just kitchen clutter, half of which was Sean’s cooking materials anyways.

Mark was working two jobs while in school part time. The last thing he wanted to do was  _ clean.  _ Irritation started to overtake his earlier guilt.

“You know I got called in for a last minute overtime shift last night. The last thing I wanted to do was clean all day before my next shift. I spent most of it sleeping seeing as I only had six hours between my two jobs.” Mark kicked his shoes off in the direction of the front door and stalked to their bedroom, Sean hot on his heels.

“Yes, I know that, and if I hadn’t been asking for you to tidy this place up for the past week I might have overlooked that. But seriously! This is ridiculous Mark. I know you are a messy person but it shouldn't take a week to clean a kitchen.” 

Mark wheeled around, pointing a finger at Sean. “I have cleaned! Just because you have OCD and need everything to be fucking spotless at all time,” Mark spat at him.

Sean flinched at the words, but the fire in his eyes only grew. “Okay, one, fuck off with that. OCD isn’t a fucking joke. And second, the dishes have been there since last week. There's still food on them for fucks sakes, and I don’t think the counters have been wiped in twice as long. Not to mention I found a container full of moldy food in the fridge that I know wasn’t mine.” Sean moved to his side of the bed, across from Mark. “I don’t care if you aren’t as picky as me when it comes to cleaning but seriously Mark. You have to see that’s kinda disgusting.”

Mark had to admit he was right on that part, but Sean was making it sound like he did fuck all when it came to cleaning.

“You make it sound like I do nothing around here. I do my best Sean. Between both my jobs and school, I barely even have time to sleep. I’m not like you, my parents aren’t paying for my school and rent.” Mark knew that was a low blow. Sean worked very hard at his studies. He pretty much had a 4.0 GPA at all times, but God dammit, Mark didn’t have time to worry about this shit. He was barely making enough to pay his rent and tuition, and that was after applying for as many grants and loans as he could. Sean didn’t understand the stress that brought on him.

His guilt increased when he saw Sean flinch again. “My parents don’t pay for all of it. I got scholarships and had money saved when I worked through all my summers in high school. I know I don’t have the same workload as you Mark, but that doesn’t mean you can be a pig.”

“If I’m such a pig then why do you even live with me?” Mark shot back.

“Fuck if I know some days,” Sean spat at Mark. 

It was Mark's turn to flinch at the comment. He knew Sean didn’t mean that but fuck if he cared right now. He was a mixture of guilty and angry and he needed some space.

He stormed out of the room, Sean calling after him.

“Where are you going?”

“To sleep on the couch tonight. Don’t want to make you sleep with a pig like me,” Mark yelled back, flopping down onto the couch and pulling his phone out.

“Fine, enjoy the couch.”

Mark heard the door slam shut and he let out a string of curses. After a little while he felt himself calming down and he felt totally drained. This fight was ridiculous. They were both being stubborn, and Mark had to admit Sean had his points. He did need to start cleaning up after himself more. But Sean demanded a lot from him and he felt he was fair in his justification. His jobs demanded a lot of him, and his free time was either spent on school work or sleep.

He sighed. Regardless, he made a few low blows through. He cringed at the way he had thrown the OCD thing at Sean, knowing how much Sean hated it when people used mental health issues as insults. On top of the comment about his parents paying for school which was another sore spot. Sean knew how lucky he was to have his parents help him with school, and often felt guilty that others did not have the same opportunity.

Mark grumbled to himself as he flung his arms over his eyes. He was such an ass. He wasn’t sure why Sean put up with him sometimes. 

Mark had planned to go to their bedroom and apologize to Sean if he was still awake, or crawl into bed and leave it for tomorrow, but the exhaustion from work and the fight had him drifting off before he knew it. 

Now though, he was wide awake and very aware of the tension in his body.

He let his gaze flick to Sean who was silently reading on the floor. Checking his phone he saw it was past midnight. He’d been asleep for about two hours then. He suppressed a sigh as he laid there, staring at the ceiling, the room filled with only the sounds of their breathing and the consistent shuffle of paper as Sean turned a page.

Mark began to grow cold after a while. Sean must have turned the heat down. Yet another things to adjust to. Mark had no resilience to the cold and often kept the heat up while Sean kept it down. Said it was a waste of money and that he got sweaty. He felt a bit of his earlier irritation swell up.

“Hey Sean… I know you have enough body heat to last forever, but unfortunately I do not. I’m cold. Could you maybe turn-”

Mark was cut off as Sean crawled up from his place on the ground, laying his body atop of Mark. Sean settled his head beside Mark's, arms circling around his head as he held his book off the arms of the couch to continue reading, unfazed.

Mark for his part was a little flustered, his arms hovering a bit as he was of unsure what to do. He felt his cheeks go hot and a goofy smile slowly crept onto his face, the earlier tension melting away. He let his hands rest on Sean's back, turning his head to nestle his face into the crook of Sean’s neck. He felt the heat radiating off of Sean’s body, chasing away the chill that had settled into his body before.

“You know, you could have just turned the heat up. This can’t be a comfortable reading position.” 

Mark tightened his arms around Sean.  _ I’m sorry. _

Sean grumbled. He adjusted a bit, one hand holding his book as the other came to rest at Mark's head.

Sean began to run his fingers soothingly through Mark's hair.  _ I’m sorry too. _

“Shh, don't interrupt me. I’m just getting to the good parts. Plus that costs money.”

Mark let his eyes drift close at the ministrations, letting out a happy sigh and he placed a kiss on Sean's cheek.

Mark knew this was Sean’s way of apologizing for earlier. They didn’t fight often, but when they did they were both too proud to really admit it. Later, when they had both fully let their anger go, they would talk things out and come to some compromises. But for now, Mark was content to lay here with Sean.

In these moments, he knew everything would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
>  


End file.
